Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker radio conversations
This article is a list of optional radio conversations in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, which are either humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Unlike in prior games, however, the radio conversations are very brief. Chapter 1: A Country Without an Army Contact the Sandinista Comandante Pursue Amanda {El Cenagal: Jungle} *Paz (Radio): Are you familiar with leafcutter ants, Snake? They help mushrooms grow. We have them in Costa Rica. The mushrooms provide the ants with spores to eat, and in exchange the ants protect them from predators. // Miller (Radio): Kind of like us, huh? // Paz (Radio): That's not why I brought it up... {El Cenagal: Ravine} *Miller (Radio): Amanda went across that rope bridge. Hurry. *Paz (Radio): Amanda should be at the supply depot on the banana plantation. *Miller (Radio): You might be able to get past the enemy by hanging from the bridge. Press the Action Button near the bridge's handrail to hang. {Bananal Fruta de Oro: Sorting Shed} *Miller (Radio): Careful, now. they might be holding FSLN soldiers prisoner. *Miller (Radio): You're gonna have to pass through the sorting area to get to the other side... *Paz (Radio): See any Orange-barred Sulpher butterflies around? You'll find them in parks and even in cities, too. *Miller (Radio): Our future is in your hands! // Paz (Radio): Snake, help us reclaim peace. Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G Rescue Chico {Camino de Lava: Hillside} Miller (Radio) Chico's in a prison camp north of here. Miller (Radio) We've gotta save Chico, Snake. It's to our benefit, you know. Miller (Radio) Head north if you want to find Chico. Amanda (Radio) They're using that village as a prison now. Amanda (Radio) Boss, please... You have to help Chico. Miller (Radio) That basin will leave you completely exposed. If I were the enemy, I'd position snipers there. Better be careful. {Camino de Lava: Junction} Miller (Radio) If you had something to stand on, you could probably reach that... Miller (Radio) Chico's in one of these houses. You've got to find him, Snake. Miller (Radio) Check inside a house by pressing the Action Button in front of the door. Miller (Radio) Supposedly the houses being used to hold prisoners have been fitted with blue doors. Pursue the Jungle Train {Aldea Los Despiertos} Miller (Radio) The train terminal is on the other side of the coffee factory. Head for the factory first. Miller (Radio) To get to the coffee factory, you'll first need to backtrack to the fork in the road. Miller (Radio) Remember that basin with the locomotive? Go through there, then head toward the coffee factory. {Camino de Lava: Junction} Miller (Radio) There's a coffee factory to the northeast. Beyond that is a train terminal. {Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance} Amanda (Radio) They may have guards posted up high. Ten cuidado. {Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Mill] Miller (Radio) Pass through the coffee factory to reach the train terminal. Chico (Radio) Looks like that's all of them. Thanks again. Miller (Radio) You'll have to pass through the coffee factory to reach the train terminal. {El Cadalso} Miller (Radio) Looks like we're just in time. Neutralize all enemies and secure the train! Chico (Radio) Those tracks are from el basilisco. Be careful. Tank Battle: T-72U Destroy the Barricade {Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Mill} Miller (Radio) Go back to the prison camp. It's in the village where they were holding Chico. {Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance} Miller (Radio) Head west from there and it'll take you straight to the prison camp. {Aldea Los Despiertos} Miller (Radio) If you cut across the prison camp, you'll find a gate leading north. Miller (Radio) The gate's on the northwest side of the prison camp. Cut across the camp to get there. Chico (Radio) And when you shot me, I really thought I was done for. Chico (Radio) When I was locked up there, I didn't feel alive at all. Miller (Radio) You'll have to destroy the gate if you want to cross the bridge. Some C4 should do the trick. Miller (Radio) The barricade is located somewhere in that vicinity. Miller (Radio) First equip your C4. You can't plant a charge unless it's equipped. Miller (Radio) To plant a C4 charge, hold down the Aim Button and press the Attack Button. Miller (Radio) There, blow up that barricade! Miller (Radio) Good work, Snake! Miller (Radio) Cross the bridge and head north. Amanda (Radio) The guys with helmets will not go down with a single headshot. Watch yourself. Chico (Radio) Even we have never been past there. Infiltrate the Crater Base {Los Cantos: Ridge} Miller (Radio) If you had something to stand on, you could probably reach that... Miller (Radio) Good, you've reached the transport route. Follow it to their base. Amanda (Radio) Their base should be beyond that transport route. Miller (Radio) Rockets can travel a long way to their target. Never assume you're out of range. Paz (Radio) There should be an entrance about halfway up the mountain. Be careful. Miller (Radio) Looks like the entrance is on the mountainside. Better hurry, Snake. {Fuerte La Ladera} Miller (Radio) You have to get through that fort. Their base is beyond it. Amanda (Radio) There may be snipers on the roof. Amanda (Radio) Can you make it there by hanging? Pupa Battle Chapter 2: The Phantom Hero Travel to the Cloud Forest Miller (Radio) Careful. If there's enemy scouts around here, they'll be nearly impossible to see. Miller (Radio) Watch out. Enemy Search may not spot enemies that are actively hidden. Paz (Radio) Morpho butterflies... Pretty, aren't they? Miller (Radio) Strangelove's lab is north of there. Head north. Paz (Radio): I wonder if the mule made it home… Chico (Radio): I've never made it that far before. Be careful, Snake. Amanda (Radio): Man, nice to see someone is relaxed enough these days to write a love letter. Miller (Radio): Ha ha ha! What do you know, a love letter. Never thought he had it in him! (laughs) Paz (Radio): I can't believe you would poke your nose into someone else's personal life like that. Amanda (Radio): There could be enemies anywhere. Stay sharp. Miller (Radio): Our future is in your hands! Huey (Radio): Go to the lab and destroy Peace Walker's cerebrum. You can do it, Snake! Paz (Radio): I wish there was something I could do... Be strong, Snake! Miller (Radio): Dr. Strangelove's lab can't be much further. Hurry, Snake! Miller (Radio): The lab seems to be located in a vast series of ruins. Miller (Radio): We're counting on you Boss. Paz (Radio): I believe in you, Snake... Huey (Radio): Look at the structuring colors on those morphos... fascinating! Huey (Radio): Head for Strangelove's lab. Chico (Radio): It was a love letter? (Chuckles) You'll have to show it to me sometime. Paz (Radio): Snake, help us reclaim peace. Amanda (Radio): There may be snipers hidden in the jungle. Be careful. Amanda (Radio): If anything there looks suspicious, check it out. Chico (Radio): We had a mule at our house once. He was a real hard worker. Chico (Radio): Bet you those Morphos have nothing to worry about at all, huh? Chico (Radio): Sorry, but even just hearing el Colibri's song makes me weak in the knees. Some soldier, huh? Huey (Radio): Head for Strangelove's lab. Paz (Radio): You're doing great, Snake! Peace! Chico (Radio): I heard in Japan, they have Morpho butterflies almost six feet long! (ho) I, I wonder if that's true. Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A Head for the Lab {Selva de la Muerte: Bottom of cliff} Miller (Radio) Some scouts are really hard to spot because they grass or dirt to camouflage themselves. They blend right in with the natural surroundings. Miller (Radio) Snipers and laser sights are a deadly combination... {Ruinas de Xochiquetzal} Huey (Radio) Snake, I'm a sucker for French women, too, but right now I need you to go meet Dr. Strangelove. Locate the ID Card {Ruinas de Xochiquetzal} Miller (Radio) There's supposed to be a quetzal singing close to where your target is located. Keep your ears open. Cécile (Radio) Kyohhh kyohhh. ...Well? Pretty good, hm? Cécile (Radio) Oink, oink! Oink, oink! Oops, that was a pig! {Selva de la Muerte: Top of Cliff} Miller (Radio) Once you know which soldier has the ID card, do a body check. To do a body check, first knock the soldier out or put him to sleep. Or hold him up - that works too. {Selva de la Leche: Jungle} Paz (Radio) You're doing great, Snake! Peace! {Selva de la Leche: Hillside} Miller (Radio) The soldier carrying the ID card is supposed to be wearing an orange jacket. {Catarate de la Muerte} Cécile (Radio) Yes... that is definitely the quetzal. He must be nearby! Now look for a soldier with an orange jacket. Miller (Radio) You'll have to unequip the Fulton recovery device before you do the body check. Miller (Radio) Snake, pick it up! Miller (Radio) I bet you coul use that ID card you found to get into the lab. Paz (Radio) I believe in you, Snake... {Selva de la Muerte: Top of Cliff} Miller (Radio) Come on, Snake! That letter could contain information vital to our mission. Chrysalis Battle Chapter 3: A Nation Reborn Travel to the Mine Base {Miner's Residence} Miller (Radio) Peace Walker's in a base due west of your current position. Move out! Huey (Radio) You're Headed for a base they've done up as a mine. Miller (Radio) Go West, Snake. West. Miller (Radio) There's some straw below you. You can dive into it with the Action Button. Miller (Radio) Back in the time of the Crusades, members of the order of Assassins used what is called the Assassin's Straw Box to hide and get close to their enemies. Miller (Radio) You can fit up to two people inside an Assassin's Straw Box. Miller (Radio) Drag 'em inside the box! Chico (Radio) Looks like the base you're after has been made to look like a mine. Eliminate the Guards Cocoon Battle Infiltrate the Underground Base Torture Chamber Escape Miller (Radio) Couldn't you unlock that door somehow? Miller (Radio) Use the jigsaw by alternating between the L and R buttons. Just make sure to keep it down. Head for Peace Walker's Hangar {AI Weapon Hanger} Miller (Radio) Time's running short. Get over to Peace Walker's hanger now. Cécile (Radio) So now your goal's to destroy Peace Walker's AI pod. ...Right? Huey (Radio) That must be the control panel for loading AI pods. I don't see any AI pods around, though... {Underground Passage A} Miller (Radio) Enemies that coordinate their attacks are too much trouble when you're solo. Just steer clear. {Underground Passage B} Miller (Radio) Alright, Peace Walker can't be far! Hurry! Peace Walker Battle Chapter 4: The Illusion of Peace Infiltrate the U.S. Missile Base {Back Gate} Miller (Radio) See the communications tower to the west? Head for that, snake. Miller (Radio) Soviet Soldiers? On an american base? Something's wrong here. Keep your eyes peeled, boss. Miller (Radio) Head for the communications tower. It's to your west. Head to the Control Tower {Rooftop} Miller (Radio) The control tower that's controlling peace walker is located to the northeast. Go back east the way you came. Then head north from there. {Small Maintenance Dock} Miller (Radio) Your objective lies beyond the gate. {Main Maintenance Dock} Miller (Radio) This terrain leaves you completely exposed. Can't you make something to conceal yourself? Miller (Radio) RPGs... This could be trouble. {Underpass} Miller (Radio) The gate! Get through before it closes! Miller (Radio) Take the elevator, quick! {Heliport} Miller (radio) Watch out for the gunship! Miller (Radio) There's nowhere to run! You've gotta take those guys down! Miller (Radio) Well, so much for your cover... You'd better do something about that chopper! Cecile (Radio) I pray you make it through okay, snake.... Miller (Radio) Nice shot! Miller (Radio) Look, Snake, the gate! These must be the last of them... Finish 'em off and head on through! Miller (Radio) Good job, now get in there! Head north! Peace Walker Battle 2 Peace Walker Battle 3 Chapter 5: Outer Heaven Zadornov Search Mission {El Cenagal: Jungle} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov and bring him back here with Fulton recovery. Check any out-of-the-way spots. I have a sneaking suspicion Zadornov's around there. {El Cenagal: Ravine} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov, Snake. {El Cenagal: Swamp} Miller (Radio) There's only so many places to hide. Search every nook and cranny. Check any out-of-the-way spots. Amanda (Radio) Have you lost your mind? What kind of guerilla goes around in something like that? {Bananal Fruta de Oro: Sorting Shed} Paz (Radio) You often see Idomeneus Giant Owl butterflies around banana plantations. They're considered a pest, since the larvae eat banana leaves. Very classy. We should throw a party once this is all over. Strangelove (Radio) That's a rather...extravagant look. {El Cenagal: Swamp} Miller (Radio) Where's Zadornov? Find Zadornov, Snake. {El Cenagal: Ravine} Miller (Radio) There's only so many places to hide. Search every nook and cranny. Check any out-of-the-way spots. Chico (Radio) Rrrhh! You find that ugly Russian and bring his butt back here! {Rio Del Jade} Cécile (Radio) Oh, my... Are you going to invite me out to dinner? Amanda (Radio) Find him! Leave no stone unturned! Miller (Radio) Search every inch of that area. I've got a feeling about that area... Keep looking. Miller (Radio) Try using Fulton recovery on 'em. Head for the recovery zone. We'll pick you up there. You did it! Keep it up! Zadornov Search Mission 2 {Bosque del Alba} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov and bring him back here with Fulton recovery. {Puerto del Alba} Miller (Radio) Search every inch of that area. There's only so many places to hide. Search every nook and cranny. Check any ou-of-the-way spots. I have a sneaking suspicion Zadornov's around there. Thoroughly search every possible hiding spot. We're dealing with a real escape artist here. Where the hell'd Zadornov go this time? I'm sick of him and his "walks"! I've got a feeling about that area... Keep looking. Head for the recovery zone. We'll pick you up there. I knew you could do it. Piece of cake, right? Zadornov Search Mission 3 {Selva de la Leche: Jungle} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov and bring him back here with Fulton recovery. {Catarate de la Muerte} Chico (Radio) Rrrhh! You find that ugly Russian and bring his butt back here! I can't believe he tricked Paz like that. Miller (Radio) Try using Fulton recovery on 'em. Head for the recovery zone. We'll pick you up there. Mission complete! Great job. Zadornov Search Mission 4 {Camino de Lava: Hillside} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov, Snake. {Camino de Lava: Junction} Miller (Radio) Does this guy have a Houdini complex or what? Good God, the man could swim his way out of Alcatraz. {Aldea Los Despiertos} Miller (Radio) Hear anything unusual? Enemy security on the outside looks pretty tight. Which means he must be... Zadornov Search Mission 5 {Aldea Los Despiertos} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov, Snake. Where the hell'd Zadornov go this time? I'm sick of him and his "walks"! {Los Cantos: Ridge} Amanda (Radio) Find him! Leave no stone unturned! Zadornov Search Mission 6 {Miners Residence} Miller (Radio) Find Zadornov and bring him back here with Fulton recovery. Strangelove (Radio) You should have disposed of him when you had the chance. Chico (Radio) Bet you he's looking for adventure, too. Miller (Radio) Try using Fulton recovery on 'em. Head for the recovery zone. We'll pick you up there. I knew you could do it. Piece of cake, right? ZEKE Battle Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Transcripts